In the processing and analysis of electronic device data, how to segment the data automatically is a subject attracted much concern. The result of data segmentation may directly effects the result of subsequent data processing. For example, in the case of video summarization and browsing, segmenting the video data is a fundamental step. If the video data is not segmented appropriately, the resultant video content summarization may be inaccurate and the efficiency of the browsing may be lowered.